1. Field
The present invention relates generally to the treatment of bone fractures and, more specifically, to implantable devices and methods of their use.
2. State of the Art
Traditionally, orthopedic surgeons have accepted nonoperative treatment as the standard of care for fractured clavicles, likely the result of earlier studies showing unsatisfactory outcomes with operative treatment. However, recent studies show significant risks with nonoperative treatment, including chronic pain, weakness, and a higher nonunion rate. Hill, J. M., et al. “Closed Treatment of Displaced Middle-Third Fractures of the Clavicle Gives Poor Results.” Journal of Bone and Joint Surgery, May 1998: 537-539. In addition, poor operative results in the past may have been related more to the technique used than the concept of treating these fractures operatively.
Bone screws and hardware used in clavicle fracture surgery may be relatively large and may cause postoperative pain. In addition, such hardware may cause stress shielding that limits transmission of compressive forces through the healed fracture.